batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Superman
History :Main article: Superman on the Superman Wiki Kal-El was sent from Krypton by his parents before their home planet and most of its inhabitants were destroyed. He was found by Jonathan and Martha Kent of Smallville, Kansas when his vessel crashed in a field. They adopted the baby as their own, naming him Clark Joseph Kent. The yellow sun of the Solar system in the Milky Way galaxy gave Clark superpowers. He grew up in Smallville and moved to Metropolis to work at the Daily Planet where his relationship with many humans grew, especially with Lois Lane his wife to be. He always helps out those in danger as Superman and has fought many arch enemies with his most common enemy being Lex Luthor. Relationship with Batman Over the years, both Batman and Superman have had an on-and-off again rivalry, although both heroes have eventually developed a grudging respect for each other. Superman, along with Batman and Wonder Woman founded a team of Superheroes called the Justice League of America. Enemies of both Superman and Batman have formed alliances against the two heroes over the years, most notably the Joker and Lex Luthor. Batman and Superman have discovered each other's secret identities. This happened on a cruise ship while they battled Owlman and Ultraman, their alternate dimensional counterparts. Deathstroke and Deadpool were also fighting on the ship. Superman was able to change Batman out of his costume (along with himself back to Clark Kent) to satisfy Lois that Clark and Bruce Wayne were not Superman or Batman. The speed at which he did it caused Bruce to vomit from motion sickness. Powers and Abilities Superman possess powers and abilities that are far above those of any mortal or supreme being, his powers included Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, invulnerability, enhanced senses and intelligence, regeneration, and longevity; super breath, heat vision, x-ray vision and flight. Amongst others. these powers are a result of his Kryptonian body being exposed to Earth's yellow sun. Superman's primary weakness comes in the form a meteorites from his birth planet Krypton. Known as Kryptonite this rock has the abilities to weaken him draining him of his powers and over long exposure to the substance could kill him. Superman is also vulnerable to magic. In other media *In The Adventures of Superman radio drama, Superman was voiced by Bud Collyer. Batman and Robin appeared in some episodes, which represented some of their earliest appearances outside of the comics. Animation * In Max Fleischer Superman (1941-1943), he is voiced by Bud Collyer who'd reprises his role as Superman again in The New Adventures of Superman (1966-1970). ** Animation legend Max Fleisher produced a series of short animated films featuring Superman, the first of which, "The Mad Scientists" was nominated for an Academy Award. This series was an inspiration for Bruce Timm and company in creating Batman: The Animated Series. * In Super friends (1973-1985), Danny Dark provides the voice of Superman for the series. * In Ruby-Spears Superman (1998), Beau Weaver provides the voice of Superman. * In Superman: The Animated Series (1996-2000), Superman: Shadows of Apokolips (2000), Superman: Brainiac Attacks (2006), Superman/Batman: Public Enemies (2009), Superman/Batman: Apocalypse(2010), and Justice League: Doom, (2012) he is voiced by Tim Daly. * In Batman Beyond (2000), he is voiced by Christopher McDonald. * In Justice League and Justice League: Unlimited (2001-2006), The Batman (2007), Superman/Shazam!: The Return of Black Adam (2010),Superman Versus the Elite(2012) and Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013) he is voiced by George Newbern. * In Krypto the Superdog (2005), he is voiced by Michael Daingerfield. * In Legion of Superheroes (2006-2008), he is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. * In Superman: Doomsday (2007), he is voiced by Adam Baldwin. * In Justice League: The New Frontier (2008), he is voiced by Kyle MacLachlan. * In Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths (2010), he is voiced by Mark Harmon. * In Young Justice (2010-2013), he is voiced by Nolan North. * In All-Star Superman (2011), he is voiced by James Denton. * In Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2012), he is voiced by Roger Rose. * In The Dark Knight Returns: Part 2 (2013), he is voiced by Mark Valley. * In Superman: Unbound (2013), he is voiced by Matt Bomer. * In Justice League: The flashpoint paradox (2013), he is voiced by Sam Daly. Live Action * Superman appeared in two serials starring Kirk Alyn: Superman ''(1948) and ''Atom Man Vs Superman ''(1950). *''The Adventures of Superman was the earliest superhero TV series. The show starred George Reeves of Gone With the Wind fame. Whether his death was a murder or a suicide remains controversial. *In Superman, Superman II, Superman III and Superman IV: The Quest for Peace, he was portrayed by Christopher Reeve. *In Superman Returns, he was portrayed by Brandon Routh. *In Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, he was portrayed by Dean Cain. *In Smallville, he was portrayed by Tom Welling. *In Man of Steel, he was portrayed by Henry Cavill. Batman film references *In Batman, a sign reads "Flat & Flat Lawyers - Chas Kent". *In Batman Forever, Bruce Wayne tells Dick Grayson that his circus must be halfway to Metropolis. *In Batman & Robin, Batman gets annoyed with Robin and stated "This is why Superman works alone". Batman literature references *In Batman: Gotham Knight's novelization, Detective Renee Montoya remarks that Batman must be some kind of superman. References to Batman in Superman media *In Superman Returns a news reporter announced that Superman had been spotted in Gotham City. *In Smallville, there is a number of allusions to Batman. ** Batman makes his debut in the Smallville universe in Season Eleven comic book spin-off series. * The Batmobile was seen in the Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman episode called "Don't Tug on Superman's Cape", an episode which shows that some collectors had apparently stolen the Batmobile. * A Wayne Enterprise satellite appears in the 2013 film "Man of Steel" during a space battle between Superman and Zod. The Wayne logo is an allusion to Bruce Wayne existence in the universe. * Batman is set to appear in the sequel to Man of Steel in May 2016 making it the first time these two iconic characters appear together in live action media. Appearances with Batman *''Justicle League of America'' *''All-Star Squadron'' *''Kingdom Come'' *''Batman: Hush'' *''The Dark Knight Returns'' *''The Dark Knight Strikes Again'' *''Batman: The Dark Knight'' (Vol. 2) #6 *''Justice League'' (Vol. 2) * Superman/Batman *''Smallville: Season Eleven'' *''Superman/Batman: Public Enemies'' *''Superman/Batman: Apocalypse'' *''Superman: The Animated Series'' *''Super Friends'' *''Justice League/JLU'' *''Justice League: The New Frontier'' *''Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths'' *''Justice League: Doom'' *''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' *''Batman Beyond'' *''The Batman'' *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *''Young Justice'' *''DC Universe Online'' *''LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes'' *''''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe'''' *''Injustice: Gods Among Us'' See Also *Superman/Gallery Links *Superman at the Superman Wiki. Category:Justice League Members Category:Allies